fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Wish Too Far!
a special edition remake of the actual episode. Conceived by Jtsfan13 Plot Chester finishes his chores, and Mr. McBadbat tellls him to have a Great day at school. When Chester rings A.J's doorbell, a laser is pointed at Chester, thinking he's a Girl Scout, but Chester says otherwise. Then an EVEN BIGGER laser points at him. AJ then jumps out the door and grabs Chester out of the way just as the laser fires. then the bus appears, breaking athe silence that was previously caused by AJ explaining his parents sset that laser, to which Chester responded "but your parents love me". AJ then pulls out a front page worthyschool newspaper story before geting on the bus. On the bus Timmy tries to get Trixie Tang's attention. The bus driver then announces Trixie's arrival onto the bus. Trixie walks down the aisle while greeting Tad & Chad, Veronica, and Timmy (a.k.a. empty bus seat). At school Mr. Berkenbake, explains they cannot use their story( which is revealed to be of MR. Berkenbake's BACK HAIR; BTW: Eeew) in the paper, and they have to find another story, or they're off the paper. Meanwhile, Timmy tries to gain access to the popular Kids table. Instead they glare at him, and then they move their table. Timmy then tries to get into the popular boys bathroom, but is denied by their bouncer. Back @ home, Timmy complains about this 2 Cosmo & Wanda. They then say that on are chart, Timmy is 99.9%, with the other 0.1% being other, which is also a still unconvinced Timmy. Timmy then wishes that he was popular The next day, AJ and Chester are in distress because they cannot let the 1st amendment down, as tis the only 1 that Chester knows, plus if they get kicked off the paper, it'll b the 1st non-sports club that AJ was kicked out of, EVER! Timmy then kicks Chester & AJ out of their seat, they then notice Timmy's sudden popularity, and that he said he inherited the internet (which is actually impossible). They then realize that something is going on with Timmy, and would make the perfect article. Veronica and Trixie pass by Timmy, though Veronica beleives that Timmy is faking, Trixie asks him to show her his smile, at that point Timmy wishes for shiny teeth, and they blind Veronica.n Outside the room where the Permanent records are being held, Principal Waxelplax denies them access to Timmy's record, despite his sudden popularity. AJ whistles and somebody offscreen tosses a tuna sandwhich on a string, which Principal Waxelplax follows. AJ then opens the door, but stops Chester from entering, before spraying a smokey sprsay that reveals a green laser grid (possibly high intensity). Chester then lic ks his braces and uses them to deflect the lasers. Meanwhile Principal Waxelplax catches up with the sandwhich, but agrees not 2 punish Elmer once she finds out iut's tuna. Chester then tells AJ they're running out of time, as Waxelplax finishes the tuna. AJ then uses the laser pointer to cut open the cabnet, and takes the file. AJ then uses a grapple to escape. Principal Waxelplax sees the open file cabnet, but her anger is distracted by a cookie on a string. They then snoop through Timmy's record @ llunch, and sees pictures of Timmy with Cosmo and Wanda's heads on MR. and Mrs. Turner's bodies, they then assum that Timmy got rid of his parents and used the money for his own poersonal gain. They then confront Timmy at the popular table, but are thrown aside by the bouncer. After school, Timmy invites everyone 2 a party @ his "mansion", and Chester and AJ suddenly appear behind him after the other popular kids leave, but C and AJ are scared by the bouncer who then leaves, after Timmy assures him that he is not being bothered, Timmy then explainsthat if Chester and AJ come, they'll be popular. They then make Elmer the "new Timmy" That Night, @ Timmy's house, Timmy wishes for more stuff from Cosmo and Wanda, while Chester and AJ spy on him. With "proof", Chester & AJ then go 2 Mr. Berkenbake's mobile house, but Berkenbake say they have to be fair and get his side of the story too. When Timmy then wishes for the mansion. Cosmo and Wanda explain that their wands were shut off. Timmy is then taken to Fairy Court by Jorgen Von Strangle. Cosmo poof into Timmy's atorney/fireman. Timmy admits that he did not thankn C&W for the stuff. Timmy is deemed guilty and loses his godparents. Chester and AJ decide to get a statement from Timmy in order to rat him out. But Timmy then explains that he faked the party, and just wanted to be popular. Chester and AJ are touched that Timmy threw away his popularity to remain Cheater and AJ's friends, but Chester still holds his suspisions, but is proved wrong when Timmy's parents show up. The popular kids then scoff and leave, but Trixie kisses him before leaving for Chad's yacht party (that Timmy, Chester, Aj, and Elmer werenn't invited to). Timmy is given his hat back, but Timmy later gives it Elmer, deeming him the 1st runner up Timmy. The Judge was watching him, and rules in favor of him. Cosmo and Wanda then poof back to Timmy, but Jorgen appears and gives him a hideous boil The next day, Chester and Aj then explain that they don't have a story. Berkenbake decides to keep them around, cuz they learned that it's better to print a lame truthful story, than an exciting lie. Chester and AJ then promise to bring an exciting truthful story Chester and AJ are then shown in detention "interviewing" Waxelplax about why she gave them detention because they wrote the story bout how they broke into the permanent records. Principal Waxelplax then silences them, but is distracted by another sandwhich on a string. Trivia *﻿This episode is a remake of the episode, "A Wish Too Far!" and utilizes that episode's plot, as well as the plot from "The Big Scopp", which serves as the subplot *examples of Clips which were used **Trixie is announced on the bus-A Wish Too Far **Veronica being blinded-A Wish To Far **Popular bathroom-A Wish To Far **Timmy wishes for party stuff-A Wish To Far **Spys-The Big Scoop **Crowd walking toward party-A Wish Too Far **Crowd-The Big Scoop **Timmy admits he faked the party-A Wish Too Far **Timmy's parents coming back-The Big Scoop *This episode utulies clips from the Big Scoop and A Wish Too Far spliced together. Category:Episodes